


I Don’t Love You

by Joxie



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Elijah have been together for years, with only close friends knowing about their relationship. Something is about to go very wrong. Adult Themes And Swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don’t Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Orlando Bloom or Elijah Wood, and I do not profit from these writings.

Orlando looked down at Elijah sleeping by his side. How long had they been together it must be going on for ten years now. In all that time he still didn’t feel he knew Elijah all that well, still felt kept at a distance in some ways.

It had all started within a few weeks of filming LOTR. He remembered when Astin found out he had taken him aside and told him not to hurt the slightly younger man. No concern that he might be hurt, even at the very beginning everyone seemed to see him as anybody’s darling.

That had hurt him, he had dashed from the trailer leaving Sean opened mouthed and gaping after him.

Elijah from the beginning had wanted to keep their relationship for want of a more suitable word a secret, so it was a shock Astin knew. 

If he knew then all the hobbits must know and if all the hobbits knew then the rest of the fellowship knew. Orlando had felt sick the lack of trust tearing at his guts.

That night he and Elijah had their first real argument on the theme of how come Elijah could tell who the fuck he liked about them and not Orlando.

From that argument he realized how their relationship was going to be but he went ahead with it anyway.

It was during that argument that he told Elijah he didn’t love him. In return his lover, his boyfriend whatever the hell he was replied that he didn’t love him either.

Looking back it all should have ended there, hindsight is a wonderful thing and here he was ten years later. The tears out weighing the laughter and a feeling of wasted time crowding in on him.

Even now there was no shared house or apartment. No home just series of flits between each other’s houses and hotel rooms.

Only close family members knew about them and the fellowship. He had gotten used to the pitying looks from the rest of the LOTR cast. With whom he shared surface relationships now considering them to be more Elijah’s friends than his own friends.

How could Elijah look so innocent in his sleep? Yes Orlando didn’t love him, didn’t love him to death. Tired so tired of it all his best acting would never gain him an Oscar. His life was his best performance.

This time at Viggo’s ranch was a couple of weeks just for the two of them. Where it would be safe to touch, to kiss, act like lovers. It all came back to acting, Orlando never thought he would ever tire of acting.

Listlessly he climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He stepped into the shower letting the water cleanse him, a ritual cleansing his mind supplied and choked off a desperate laugh.

Thoughtfully he reached out of the shower and grabbed his cut throat razor. The water still splashing over him, he tested the edge with his thumb. It was just right perfectly sharp.

Holding the blade steady he brought it down and across his other wrist. Then changing hands he repeated the motion. As the blood poured from him so did the pain and unhappiness. Orlando felt he could sleep now and get some needed rest.

 

 

The moment Orlando left the bed Elijah was awake. The distress of his lover, which he had been trying to ignore bit deeply at him. When was the last time Orlando had been truly and gloriously happy?

Years certainly Orlando put on a good act, but Elijah knew and had ignored all the subtle and not so subtle signs. Putting his career, their careers first and his lover second.

When they argued it was always along the same lines. Orlando wanted them to come out, buy a house and create a home. To start being honest with themselves and everybody else.

Fear held Elijah back fear of everything he could lose. Each time he won this argument, he felt the slightest of changes in Orlando. A loss of hope and a little more unhappiness.

Both packed their schedules with plenty of work making their time together less hoping it would make it mean more.

This fourteen day break on Viggo’s ranch was the longest stretch of time they had had together in six months. When Elijah had arrived Orlando had hugged him and smiled but his eyes gave away his emotional state.

Hearing the shower he was tempted from the bed. He put a dressing gown on and headed for the bathroom. Blood splattered shower curtains hid the slumped form of his lover. For one moment everything seemed to stop and then speed up again.

Elijah pulled Orlando from the shower, tied a towel around one wrist and then applied pressure to the other wrist using his hands, hands now red with blood. 

All the while yelling for Viggo, who stumbled half a sleep into the bathroom, “Holy hell, what the fuck…” He began.

“911, phone 911” Elijah all but screeched.

Now twelve hours later in a private hospital room a still white body with stitched and bandaged writs lay unmoving in a bed.

By his side sat Elijah, Billy sat over the other side of the bed, while Dom looked out of the window. They were to be a surprise for Orlando an attempt to try and find the fun again. Instead a surprise had been sprung on them.

It was Dom who asked the question that was hanging in the air, “Didn’t you notice anything wrong?” His eyes never left the view out of the window.

“He was unhappy”, Elijah said quietly.

“Ah” Dom shifted his feet, “I understand why you kept him on a tight rein while all the rings stuff was going on, but” he was cut off.

“Dom!” pleaded Elijah.

“He maybe your lover but he is our friend as well” Billy said without fuss.

A small telling silence occurred.

“The time was never right, I didn’t realize, he…” Words failed Elijah.

Viggo entered the room he looked irritated having just got off the phone. Dealing with the agency that represented Orlando had not been pleasant. Already rumours were flying about his suicide attempt and everybody was for hushing it up and all the reasons for it.

Not wanting to understand that all the secrets were the real reason behind the tragedy. He walked over to Orlando and gently brushed his hair from his brow and kissed the smooth skin.

“There all for going on with - don’t ask, don’t tell - the bastard lot of them” Viggo growled.

Energy pulsed through Elijah, “No, we’re not hiding this and if he still wants us to come out we are. Orlando is not going to be the first casualty of those bloody films” Elijah promised both himself and his lover.

“Elijah” Viggo gestured to Orlando.

His eyes were open and he was staring at Elijah, “You do still want that, want us, don’t you ? We could move to England buy a house and make that home you’ve always wanted” passionate belief lit Elijah from within.

Eyes locked Orlando croaked, “Hollywood?”

“Can go fuck itself, we can get plenty of work in Europe” was the blunt reply.

“All I ever wanted was you” mumbled Orlando.

“You’ve got me, I’m all yours and I’m never letting you go, this will work.” It was a truthful promise.

“I don’t love you” A small smile and a tone of voice that betrayed the words

“I don’t love you either” Elijah smiled through his tears as Orlando reached for him.

They didn’t notice as the three other men left the room, giving them the privacy they needed at that moment.

 

Two years later Orlando was starring in a London West End production. While Elijah was making a tv drama for the BBC. 

They had settled well in London, Orlando liked being near his family again. He also enjoyed the frequent visits made by the hobbits and other members of the Rings cast. 

Both he and Elijah were happy and content. Scripts were even beginning to arrive from Hollywood again, though nothing tempting enough to lure them back so far.

To their surprise they had learnt that it was better to work for their living and not live for their work. If either were tempted to forget this lesson all they had to do was look at Orlando’s wrists.


	2. Old As Rhyme

It was a grand total of 36 months since they had set foot in Hollywood. Orlando shivered a little in the sunshine, time to face his fears. Elijah had convinced him he couldn’t turn down the part of Felix Dove, the role was just too good.

So here he was lounging on the balcony of a posh suite of hotel rooms. Listening to Elijah mutter while unpacking, his own luggage untouched as if he hadn’t quite decided if he was staying or not.

“Orlando, get your lazy ass in here and unpack I’m not doing it for you” his irritated partner yelled.

Grumbling to himself he left the balcony and began to unpack. Elijah grinned at him, “Aren’t you even a little bit excited?”

“About unpacking, no” Orlando wilfully misunderstood him. 

A rolled up pair of socks flew through the air and hit Orlando squarely on the head. “Arsehole” he snorted and then went on, “I’ll be okay you didn’t have to accompany me, you know.”

“I’m here to push my tv series, this is just a bonus, that and catching up with family” Elijah defended himself.

“Yeah, yeah” Orlando teased.

“It’s not as if I’m going to sit on set giving everyone the evil eye” Elijah said with a grin.

“Only because I’ve warned you off” his lover clarified. 

“You’re a hell of an unpacker” Elijah commented as he watched Orlando throw his clothes into the draws and wardrobe.

Pushing the last draw closed Orlando grinned, “Time to unpack you” then Elijah found himself sprawled on the bed with a giggling Orlando on top of him.

“My personal baggage” Orlando joked playfully and kissed his squirming mate.

They settled into a lazy making out session, kissing and touching. Zips and buttons seemed to undo themselves as if they had a life of their own.

Once they were naked things started to move faster, urgent kisses and bruising hands. Each would wear the others finger prints for more than a few days.

Nails rasped over nipples, gasps of pleasure mixed with wicked little pains. Elijah pinned under Orlando’s slightly larger body panting, sobbing caught in the control of his lover.

Orlando’s eyes sinfully gazing at his mate as he jerked a belt from a disregarded pair of jeans. Lashed Elijah’s wrists together and tethered them to the beds headboard.

He straddled Elijah’s chest and grinned a nasty grin leant forward bracing his weight on one hand. His other hand pulling and squeezing his cock spreading the wetness evenly.

“Suckit” the two words ran into each other but it was an order not a plea.

Elijah whimpered his tongue wetting his lips a slight nod of his head and, “yes” between struggling breathes.

That was all Orlando needed and he shuffled forward just as his cock brushed the waiting lips the head began to turn away. With a growl both his hands grabbed the short hair forcing the lips back.

Orlando groaned as the head of his cock sank between those lips. A clever tongue licking and stroking the sensitive skin. Pushing into the eye of his cock and making him moan at the pleasure that completely flooded him at that moment.

He struggled to force more of his length in the willing hot mouth, but the angle was wrong. So he had to be satisfied with less than halve. Only withdrawing when he realised it was going to be all over far to soon for his taste.

A cry of abandonment left Elijah’s mouth and confused eyes gazed up at his lover. Orlando gently stroked Elijah’s hair soothing and calming him.

He climbed off his lover and kissed a trail to his erection. Blowing on it gently he took a lick and with a firm hold on Elijah’s hips began to tease, please and torment his lover.

He didn’t stop until tears hung on the tips of Elijah’s long eye lashes. Orlando thought his lover was beautiful from the almost tragic look on his face, to his wrists that were red from struggling to be free, body trembling and covered in sweat. 

“Please” a tear ran down Elijah’s cheek, “I need you.”

Elijah screamed as Orlando lowered himself down on to his waiting weeping erection. There joining was just painful enough to be pleasurable and even that pain faded quickly as they rode towards there horizon. 

 

 

It was while they were dozing that the telephone began to ring. Still half asleep Orlando grabbed it, “Hello……”

“You think you’re in perverts paradise fag boy, turning our good clean American boys into queers is just a joke to you. I’m going to stop your laughing.” The voice was bitter and twisted.

After watching Orlando’s face for a few moments Elijah grabbed the phone off him, “Watch your back pretty boy…” 

That was enough for Elijah, “ Listen asshole if I ever discover who you are I’ll rip your balls off and force them down your throat” he then slammed the receiver down. 

Orlando looked a little pale but his eyes had fire in them, “I’ll hold the bastard down for you” he offered.

“How in the hell did he get put through to our room?” Grunted Elijah.

“That’s what I intend to find out”, Orlando stated as he pulled on his clothes.

The hotel manager apologized long and obsequiously. Promising all there phone calls would be screened and they would be given the choice of refusing calls, before they were put through.

Elijah left the hotel an hour later, he had a interview spot to do for an early evening entertainment show. He arrived at the tv studio in good time and was taken to a dressing room.

The makeup woman cooed over him and he couldn’t help grinning. He made a show of regretfully refusing a drink with her later, in no time he was on his way to the studio.

The woman who was going to interview him introduced herself, an Ms Jay Battensby. He had never heard of her before though she seemed pleasant enough.

Until they were sitting face to face and she smiled, Elijah began to feel uneasy. She turned to the camera and began, “Tonight I’m talking to Elijah Wood, star of the amazing Lord of The Rings films and more recently the hit tv series Dashcut Confidential.”

She paused and then smiled at him again, “Elijah welcome, was working for the BBC all you thought it would be?” The questions were safe enough for a while then, “You’re here with your close friend Orlando Bloom?”

Elijah replied carefully, “Yes, he is about to start work on Felix Dove Myth Maker.” 

“Mm, you’ve been together for over ten years but only came out a couple of years ago. Why did you feel the need?” Her smile was back again.

Shifting uneasily in his chair Elijah replied blandly, “It just felt like the right time to do it.”

“So nothing to do with him trying to kill himself?” She galloped on, “Did he blackmail you?”

With a face like thunder Elijah spat, “No he didn’t blackmail me, I’m out of here!” Then removed his mic and told the presenter to go to hell.

As he walked away she sneered, “Pretty bum boy.”

Elijah gave her a one fingered salute before disappearing out of the studio. Within moments he had an assistant trailing after him and pleading for him to return.

Not in the mood to listen he refused and jumped into the car he had hired. Roaring off with a satisfying squeal of tires.

It was the disrespect that hit hardest, there was no excuse for it. Before the interview it had been made clear he would only answer work related questions.

Elijah’s hand hit the steering wheel he cursed loudly as he saw the reporters waiting outside the hotel, “Fuck fuck and fuck with a cherry on top” he hissed.

It was a nightmare getting into the hotel lobby. In the end two burly doormen had to help him, by the time he entered their hotel suite. Elijah felt as if steam was coming out of his ears.

Orlando looked up from the script he had been reading. Studied his lovers flushed face and said dryly, “I always thought red was your colour.”

“That’s not funny” Elijah ran his fingers through his hair, “I’ve just made a prize twat of myself.”

“Well?” Orlando asked with interest.

“I stormed out of the interview, she accused you of blackmailing me” heat was still present in Elijah’s voice.

Orlando’s face paled, “We knew it wasn’t going to be all rainbows and lolly pops.”

“Yeah, well I’ve just given them all the ammunition they need” Elijah grunted.

“We’ve weathered worse, we‘ll weather this” his lover offered a small smile. 

Orlando’s thoughts turned to the media frenzy that happened in England when they came out. There had been surprisingly little reaction from the America media at the time. 

They had adopted an out of sight out of mind attitude, now the tide seemed to be changing. Face to face with the reality of two major male stars in a physical relationship it seemed a back lash could be on the way. 

“There are already reporters and other assorted scum down there” Elijah sighed a touch dramatically.

“We could give them something better than you doing a diva!” Orlando’s eyes glinted naughtily.

“And you have no morality clause to worry about at the moment” Elijah said good humour returning.

“Yep, no mouse looking over my shoulder!” concurred the other.

“And?” inquired Elijah.

“Intimate photos” Orlando wiggled his eye brows.

“How intimate?” Grinned his partner.

“This hotel has a lovely swimming pool” observed Orlando.

 

 

They put on quite a show oiling themselves and each other up. Before settling down to bake in the sun by the pool.

At one point they held hands between the loungers, fingers interlocked with lazy familiarity. But as far as the press were concerned the best was yet to come. 

Feeling the eyes of the media devouring them, Orlando felt an urge to go further than even he had first planned. So he patiently waited until they were packing up to leave the pool.

Taking Elijah unawares he pulled him into his arms, scattering kisses all over his face then finally taking his mouth in a sizzling kiss. Minutes later hand in hand they left the pool area and headed for their suite of rooms.

“Ian will be so proud of us” Elijah fluttered his eye lashes playfully as the door closed behind them.

“And our girls on the internet will be squeeing with glee” Orlando grinned.

“Let them have their fun, I intend to have mine” so saying he grabbed Orlando’s wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom.

“Can you hear that?” the taller man grinned.

Elijah shuck his head more interested in stripping them both.

“That is shit hitting the fan” predicted his lover.

“Don’t tell me you’re bothered?” Elijah asked without concern.

“No, it can’t be any worse than the British tabloids” he said stepping into the shower. 

The slip slid of their bodies and the warm water splashing over them. Made for seriously sexy loving, each time they played in a shower it was an exorcism of sorts.

Elijah pinned Orlando against the tiles keeping up a firm gliding pressure. He braced the slender scarred wrists above his lovers head. Licked up the fine strong neck and muttered, “Never again, never again, never again……..”

A shadow of guilt mingled with body burning pleasure his lovers words both a pray and command. Demanding an response, “No never again, I promise you blood is not the answer….” Orlando’s voice faded to nothing as his seed surged from his body. Elijah found his own completion merely seconds after his love.

The calls started first thing in the morning and didn’t end until they told reception not to put any more through. Unless it was a call from the film studio.

Anyone else who was important had their mobile numbers to contact them. Both had received calls from their Mothers and agents. The parents scolded a little but really just wanted to know if their sons were okay.

The agents tutted but were otherwise cool and relaxed with them. After Orlando’s break down both had changed to agents who were more sympathetic to their own views and logic.

The call they were expecting came at 10.37, Orlando answered his mobile with, “Leggie’s luxurious knocking shop, how may I help you?!

“Really?” came the dry response.

“Viggie!” Orlando hooted happily.

“My, my you have gone down in the world” the other man commented.

“An Elfboy has to eat…” teased Orlando.

There was a scuffle in the background and Viggo clearly heard another voice say, “And suck and swallow” followed by a yelp.

“Hi Viggo” that same voice acknowledged him.

“El, how’s it going?” Viggo replied in a rough smooth tone.

“Out of control and loving it” Elijah did sound happy the older man conceded.

“How is he really?” Viggo asked in a serious voice.

“He’s fine Vig, we’re happy, this is on our terms this time” Elijah told him just as seriously.

“And Hollywood?” came the query. 

“Knows if they want us to work for them, there are certain none negotiable terms. Right at the top is no more hiding. Not that we could hide now even if we wanted to.”

Viggo decided not to push the topic and after a few more comments the call was over.

 

 

Orlando shifted trying to ease his spine, stress and lack of movement seemed to have tightened every muscle in his back.

It had taken most of the afternoon to do the script read through. With many pauses for discussion, his leading lady was no Keira Knightley.

He had caught her looking at him and almost licking her lips. In turns this amused and irritated him. Why did some women see a gay man as the ultimate challenge?

His co-star was Jake Gyllenhaal, who smiled and said little during the read through but his eyes saw everything. Over the years they had met a few times and while not close friends, Orlando knew they would be okay during filming. 

It was a few minutes to seven when the reading finally broke up. Turning to go Orlando felt a hand on his arm. His leading lady looking all of fifteen years old smiled up at him. 

Just then his mobile rang, Orlando smiled back apologetically and stepped away letting her hand slip from his arm.

“Mm, yeah all finished for the day, no I’ll meet you, fine, yeah bye” Orlando returned his attention to the now pouting girl.

“I thought we might share the evening and get to know each other” she half purred.

“Maybe some other time” he replied before taking his leave.

Orlando caught up with Jake on the way to the car park. The dark haired man grinned at him, “She likes a challenge.”

“The whole world knows I’m gay for fucks sake” snorted Orlando.

“A little louder, I don’t think the studio exec’s heard you” Jake was vastly amused. 

“Like I care, gay cowboy…” Orlando grinned back at him.

“Not since you broke my heart!” Jake threw back, they then parted amicably and headed for their cars.

 

 

Forty long minutes went by as Orlando waited none too patiently at his restaurant table. With vigour he punched numbers into his mobile phone.

“Where the fuck are you El ?” he muttered.

A minute or two later he rang off and was heading for the hotel at top speed. Only to find when he arrived, that there rooms were deserted. 

The silence mocking him, he turned on the television and so found out the same way as everyone else. The news presenter gloated over the exclusive footage, it was shown repeatedly with voice over comments

All Orlando could comprehend was his lover being manhandled into a car and the said car taking off at a cracking pace.

“We will be handing over the video to the police and helping in any way we can” smarmed the presenter.

Orlando broke out in a cold sweat and his hands began to shake. On unsteady feet he dashed to the loo and was violently sick.

On automatic he rinsed his mouth out and stumbled back into the living room. The presenter was still talking so he switched the sound off. Then his mobile began to ring and he ignored it. The click of the door opening didn’t register either.

“Orli?” the voice made his head snap up.

“Sean” there was shake in his voice, what the hell was Astin doing here? 

They had never been close, Sean hadn’t really approved of Orlando being with Elijah from the very start. His reasons had ranged from your both too young to you’ll get bored Orlando. 

Sean grabbed the tv remote control and the screen went dead. It only seemed moments later that the police arrived, there was nothing they could tell him. No contact had been made with the kidnappers, no sightings and until they got some leads all they could do was wait.

After Orlando refused a body guard Sean took control, moving himself into Orlando’s hotel suite and informing the police he would keep an eye on him.

Orlando couldn’t summon the energy to fight Sean, so he just let him get on with it. Food was put in front of him so he ate, a drink placed in his hand so he drank.

Sean spoke to the concerned members of the fellowship and parents that phoned. He told them all Orlando was in no shape to speak to them and yes he would keep them all informed if anything happened.

In truth Orlando spent his time staring into space. Locked deep within himself, he had always been emotionally fragile where Elijah was concerned. It had taken Sean a long time to realize this but now it had penetrated.

Whether Orlando knew it or not for a while Sean had been just as protective of him as he was of Elijah. 

One prominent fellowship member had yet to be in contact. Sean was beginning to wonder if he should phone him instead. 

A thunderous knock came at the door. On opening it there stood Viggo in all his glory. Well that saves the cost of a phone call thought Sean.

“How is he, no scratch that” Viggo said looking at the pale ghost like Orlando.

Sean brought Viggo up to date namely no one seemed to know anything. 

“Shit!” was Viggo’s only response.

“Couldn’t have put it better myself” Sean conceded.

Viggo sat beside Orlando, “Wakie, wakie elfboy, Elijah needs you to be strong like the oak.”

A blink and indeed the lights were on, recognition shone in Orlando’s eyes along with tears. That began to over flow as Viggo pulled him into a comforting hug.

Viggo looked at Sean over the head buried in his neck. Their eyes met briefly and he said with quiet authority, “There not going to be the first casualties of those bloody films.”

Reminding Sean sharply of the words said of Orlando in a cold hospital room, not so long ago.

 

 

He was dazed, confused and distressed. Naked from the waist up and his feet were bare. Stumbling along the motorway the early morning light illuminated his pale skin revealing a certain vulnerability.

The traffic and weather helicopter at first ignored him. Until a police car turned up so they zoomed in for a closer look.

For once traffic Bob and weatherman Sam were going to get the scoop of the day. They caught Elijah Wood being carefully seated in the back of the police car. Then followed as he was taken to the nearest hospital.

More footage was taken as Elijah who was clearly distressed, was guided into the hospital. From the waiting area he was hurried to a private room.

Elijah became hysterical when a doctor tried to examine him, so in the end he had to be sedated. Out cold and lying flat on the bed, the doctor got his first good look at his patient.

He marvelled at the maliciousness of some people. An amateur tattooist had done perforated lines across Elijah’s throat, wrists and just above his genitalia.

The deep scratched wounds had been filled with black ink. The artwork or vandalism looked sore and tender. The doctor called for blood tests, then an antibiotic drip and began to clean Elijah up.

 

 

With the arrival of a pair of police men and the news that Elijah had been found. Orlando snapped into action announcing he was going to drive to the hospital. 

On hearing this Sean exclaimed, “You’re an accident waiting to happen and Elijah needs you whole.”

Not quite forgotten insecurities rose up in the other man, “Elijah first as always Sean or is it Sam?” he snapped.

“I thought he was first with you as well Orlando” Sean replied sadly.

Orlando felt shame enter the kaleidoscope of emotions battering him, “Fine, let’s just get there” he mumbled. Viggo and Sean exchanged glances.

In the end none of them drove, as the police said they would take them to the hospital, stating it was for their own protection.

The siren was loud and Orlando huddled into Viggo’s embrace. While Sean kept looking at his watch, time passing all too slowly for the three of them.

Just like the hotel the hospital had hordes of press outside of it. The two police men and a number of hospital security staff were needed just to get them into the lobby area.

From there they hurried to a private waiting room. Moments later a doctor arrived and calmly answered what questions he could.

“There is very little physically wrong with him, cuts, bruising and shock. He hasn’t been sexually abused” the doctor came to a stop.

Sean asked, “But? There is always a but.”

“But whoever took Mr Wood had a very warped sense of humour. The cuts though not dangerous in themselves were filled with a strong black ink.” The doctor waited for a reaction. 

“He tattooed him?” commented Orlando with disbelief.

“Crudely, the marks will fade but without treatment will never completely go.” the doctor shifted slightly to look at Orlando, “I suggest when he is ready he sees about laser treatment or skin grafts.” 

“Has he given a statement to the police yet?” Sean queried.

“No, he had to be sedated shortly after he arrived” the still calm doctor replied.

By this time Orlando had heard enough and asked, “When can I see Elijah?”

With an understanding look in his eyes the doctor told the young man, “I’ll get a nurse to take you and your friends to his room. Though I must warn you he is still unconscious and probably will be for a while longer.”

“It doesn’t matter I need to see him, I want to be with him when he wakes up” explained Orlando.

Elijah had been put in what the hospital called a relationship room. Which meant two beds, a table, chairs, tv and its own bathroom.

It was almost like a hotel room, only there was a man in bed connected to a drip. Feeding antibiotics into his blood stream, to spoil the illusion.

Viggo watched Orlando, as Orlando sat on the edge of Elijah’s bed and held his lovers free hand. Memories haunted the older man, the last time he had been in this situation, Orlando himself had been in the hospital bed.

The scene was frighteningly similar right down to Elijah having bandaged wrists. The noise of the tv being switched on made Viggo jump. About to a comment he stopped, Sean was staring blindly at the screen tears running down his face.

It was a news station with its anchor oozing concern and sympathy. While still enjoying the tragedy as only the media and tv could. It wasn’t until the room was silent again that Viggo realized that he had moved and switched the tv set off.

He went over to other man, “Will you be okay while I pop out to make a few phone calls?” Viggo felt awful even asking, Sean looked as if his heart was breaking.

Sean wiped his eyes with a quick hurried motion, his hand came away salty and wet, “Yes I’ll be fine” he nodded towards the two lovers that were so quiet and still, “They’ll be safe with me.”

Still feeling guilty Viggo left the room, he found a helpful nurse who directed him to a small office and then left him alone. Before he could punch in the first telephone number there was noise and commotion just outside the room.

Glancing through the window he saw two car crash victims being wheeled by. Both looked desperately young and badly injured. With some effort he went back to his list of calls with a weary sigh.

 

 

It was all so terribly tragic when the truth of the whole situation came to light. It was two college boys and a prank that got out of hand. Elijah had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The two youths had encouraged each other until they couldn’t back out of the situation. The beer and grass had not helped either.

Frightened by what they had done to Elijah, they had dumped the dazed and confused man on the motor way. Then in there hast to get as much distance between them and there victim as they could. They had been less than skilful in there driving and eventually caused a car crash killing the other driver involved.

The two crash victims Viggo had seen at the hospital had been Elijah’s kidnappers. One was DOA, the other only lasted 48 hours, before he too passed away.

When Orlando heard this he exclaimed, “Justice, rough and raw. At least Elijah will be spared the humiliation of a trial.”

Orlando was all for taking Elijah straight home as in back to England. At first there was no reasoning with him, the film could go hang as far as he was concerned.

The film studio shocked by the reaction of the fans and the thought of losing so much money. Managed eventually to talk Orlando into continuing with the film. By offering to shoot the whole thing in England.

Much to Orlando and Elijah’s surprise they became even more popular, not just with the fans but also with the general public. Straight women loved them, gay men loved them and teenagers looked up to them. 

So Hollywood had fallen into line after all in their eyes the public was always right. As long as the money kept rolling in they were happy.

 

 

The publicity tour for Felix Dove was finished and Orlando was relieved to be home in London. Over the last week he had missed Elijah dreadfully and he had worried about him.

His love had not worked since the kidnapping and refused even to consider any kind of cosmetic surgery to get rid of the marks on his body.

Orlando was just happy that Elijah under pressure had agreed to get counselling. One step at a time Orlando told himself.

He had been met at his front door by a happy smiling Elijah who handed him a glass of wine and lead him into the kitchen. Orlando had left his bags in the hallway, along with his coat.

They ate and drank Elijah listened to Orlando as he told him about the interviews, the travel and the happiness at being back home at last.

He watched as Orlando slowly drooped and wilted, and then slump backwards on his chair. Elijah rose from his seat and came over to Orlando, he crouched down and kissed him on the cheek.

“We’re going home Orlando, you were right all the long, I’m never going to shut you out again my love.” Elijah promised with all his heart.

It took a great deal of strength to carry Orlando up the stairs and into their bedroom. Elijah paused to rest a little and gaze at the beauty of his lover. Lying there so peacefully on their bed, gracefully posed his breathing deep and even.

The sedative had been a strong one, alcohol masking the taste of it. 

The last few months had been good, the time before that didn’t bear thinking about. Elijah felt a smile play on his lips. He had been so proud of Orlando when he won his Oliver award earlier this month. 

It was only what his lover deserved, yes that was better concentrate on the good memories. Viggo and both the Sean’s had attended the ceremony with them. It was rare to drag Viggo and Bean to award ceremonies and they had made the most of it.

All of them had tied one on and then some. The booze consumed would have sunk a battle ship. 

Elijah had no idea how long he sat there, just taking in the beauty of Orlando. Until at last he said, “I’m going to make the pain go away” silence was his only reply, “Everything is going to be fine, trust me.”

He then rose from the bed reached over Orlando and took hold of a pillow. In a swift movement he thrust it over the other man’s face. A hand either side of his head, pressing down with a firm even pressure.

It surprised him when Orlando began to struggle. So with great difficulty he straddled the thrashing body, “It’s for the best, you’ll see.”

Slowly Orlando let go of life, “That’s it, you know I’m right” Elijah praised.

When the only noise in the room was his own breathing Elijah threw the pillow aside. Glassy eyes stared at him, snot and saliva smeared the perfect skin.

“I will take care of you…” Elijah almost ran from the room only to return with a bowl of warm water, a face cloth and towels.

 

With care and tenderness he cleaned Orlando and closed his eyes. Elijah smiled with the feeling of a job well done. Then went on to arrange the body, “There all ready for your adoring public.”

Half an hour later the bedroom was clean and tidy. With sunlight pouring in from the window. Elijah heeled off his shoes and climbed on to the bed. 

Rested his head on Orlando’s shoulder, an arm went round the still body, “Happy now, you see don’t you, had to be done. I love you.”

Elijah held on to Orlando as time went by and darkness fell. He was still there when the sun came up again.

 

 

Viggo entered the house using the key they had given him only a few weeks before. His first port of call was the kitchen for a strong cup of coffee. This was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. 

Carrying his mug he went to answer it, “Bloom Wood residence”, he smoothly said.

“Your late you inconsiderate prick.” An angry voice blasted.

Silence then, “Orlando? It’s not Orlando….” the voice lost some of its heat.

“That’s right” Viggo’s voice was dryness itself. 

“Oh, sorry” an uncomfortable pause, “Look if you see him tell him to get his arse over here for his costume fitting pronto. The director is going spare…”

The phone call finished with Viggo agreeing to pass the message on. A sudden uneasiness made him leave his unfinished coffee on the telephone table and headed upstairs.

The silence of the house struck him anew, Viggo passed by the guest rooms and went straight for their bedroom. His fingers paused on the door handle for just a second.

The stale warm air hit him first then he saw them huddled together on the bed. Orlando lying on his back, head to one side resting on a pillow. Elijah was sprawled over him, head tucked under Orlando’s chin, arm and leg thrown over his lover.

They might have been both sleeping but for the blue tinge to Orlando’s lips and the total lack of movement from his body.

Viggo didn’t realize he had moved until his hand was shaking Elijah’s shoulder. Unfocused eyes blinked at him, “What have you done Elijah? You promised you bastard, you promised….”

“Orlando” The word was drawn out and Elijah’s eyes fell shut again.

At a run Viggo headed for the phone down stairs.

 

 

Through sheer force of personality Viggo remained by Elijah’s side. He was now sitting by his bed in a NHS hospital, waiting for Mr Carlton the specialist to arrive. When he did appear the man didn’t look old enough to shave never mind be any kind of doctor.

The legal eagles had only just confirmed that Viggo was actually one of those listed as next of kin.

“Mr Mortensen, I’m sorry about the delay, but procedures have to be followed as I’m sure you realize” Mr Carlton waited for a response that didn’t arrive.

He sighed and then went on, “Mr Bloom had a significant amount of sedative in his blood stream. A brand which is only available in America.”

“Elijah was on medication for his nerves for a short time after the kidnapping. Maybe he saved some of them…” Viggo speculated. 

“You could be right, though Mr Bloom’s main cause of death was due to suffocation.” The doctor’s voice was very clinical and calm.

Tears gathered in Viggo’s eyes, Orlando must have been aware, horror drenched him. 

Mr Carlton wondered if he were about to acquire another patient, “Mr Wood has taken a massive overdose of Paracetamol.”

Viggo interrupted him, “He is going to survive, you have washed the muck out of him, right?”

Sometimes Mr Carlton hated his job, “I’m sorry Mr Wood was found to late. His internal organs have already been badly damaged, it’s only a matter of time. All we can do now is make him as comfortable as possible.”

Viggo was numb, cold right through to the bone, “Will he regain consciousness?”

The specialist shrugged, “He may come to, then again?” another shrug.

“How long?” Viggo’s voice shuck.

“Up to 24 hours most probably a lot less” Mr Carlton felt a deep sympathy for the other man.

“Thank you for your honesty, could I see Orlando?” It had taken a lot to ask that but he needed to say one last goodbye. 

“Yes, I’ll have a nurse take you to him” Mr Carlton confirmed and this time Viggo sighed.

 

 

Cutie And the Beast - Screamed the headline.

Heartthrob Orlando Bloom has been murdered by his long-time lover Elijah Wood. 

Wood who only last year was kidnapped and tortured. Flipped out and smothered his partner, then took a fatal overdose. 

It has been reported that Viggo Mortensen discovered the pair at their home in London and alerted the authorities……..

 

 

Viggo was now over seventy and had all but given up on his acting career, choosing to concentrate on his painting and writing instead. Truth to tell after the deaths of both Orlando and Elijah, he had found it increasingly difficult to handle the press.

So now he painted and held the odd art show. Two new books of poetry had also been published. But mostly he tried to keep out of the lime light.

This weekend he had invited a group of old friends to stay. It was a rings reunion, well as much as you could have a reunion the way they were dwindling.

Both Ian Mckellen and Christopher Lee had passed away years ago. Dom and Bernard had been killed in the same fatal car accident.

Brad Dourife was drowned in a freak boating accident and last year Craig Parker had been knifed by a crazy fan, the knife had severed his jugular vein. They were dropping like flies.

It wasn’t just the deaths, bad luck seemed to be following the cast. Karl developed Parkinson’s disease, John Rhys Davies was throw from a horse causing him to be paralysed from the waist down. Andy Serkis had taken to the drink and so on.

So the weekend gathering would be just seven of them, including himself. He had invited Liv Tyler, but as usual she had had better things to do.

Liv had closed herself off from the LOTR cast ever since the deaths of Orlando and Elijah. 

In a few hours his home would be full of life and he would keep his last promise to lovers. Whether there friends would understand or agree with his actions would be another matter.

Memory ambushed him once again he relived that day almost three months after the tragedy. It was like watching a film, memory truly is the only time machine.

 

 

Three Months After The Deaths -

Viggo stared at the large brown envelope and even larger parcel that accompanied it. The return address revealed that an English law firm called Merryweather, Twain and Lowe, had sent them.

With a feeling of dread he tore the envelope open. A letter and smaller envelope tumbled out on to the desk.

Dear Mr Mortensen,

RE - O Bloom And E Wood

We have been instructed to forward to you the enclosed letter and remains of the above. 

Please acknowledge receipt.

Your Faithfully

M Merryweather

Viggo dropped the terse dry letter and reached for the other envelope. His name was written on it in Orlando’s large expressive handwriting.

Hi Old Man,

If your reading this one of two things have happened. I’m dead or we are dead.

I’m hoping its we as I don’t want to be alone and I don’t want Elijah to be alone. Selfish or what? Anyway we’ve both got our wills done and everything.

It was while we were sorting all this out that I remembered a conversation you and I had while waiting around on the Lothlorien set.

It was about some artist who pickled human dead bodies as art work. Like gross was my reaction at the time. But you seemed interested in the idea.

The parents will want us cremated so leaving you our bodies is out. So instead we would like to will you our ashes.

You can do whatever you like with them, scatter us to the four winds and forget any idea of art, if you like. 

But it would be so cool, to have first worked in the artistic industries and then to become a work of art. A Viggo Mortensen original, what do you think Vigs ?

We leave the decision in your capable hands. We love and respect you, remember us with joy and don’t mourn to long.

Love

Olrando and Elijah.

Both had signed the end of the letter. Viggo could imagine Orlando talking a mile a minute, “Becoming art, how cool would that be…” 

His eyes strayed to the large sturdy parcel and with careful concentration he slit the brown tape along its top. Then pulled the flaps open, white polystyrene curls overflowed on to the desk top.

Nestled in the snowy whiteness were two black canisters. Each bearing a label identifying which was which. One moment Viggo was staring at them, next the canisters were clutched to his chest.

Tears ran down his face, he wanted to howl at the fates and curse any God who would listen. 

 

 

Back in the present someone entered the kitchen where Viggo nursed a cup of coffee, he sat down at the table with his own drink and gently smiled at his old friend.

Hugo had arrived earlier than expected, he lit a cigarette took a pull on it and said, “You know the press are saying the cast of the trilogy is cursed.”

Swiftly Viggo liberated the cigarette and took a deep drag on it himself, “Nothing surprises me anymore” he let a moment pass, “Ever thought it might be true?”

“In the darkness of the night, maybe…” Hugo grimaced.

Viggo handed the cigarette back to him. Hugo took the smoke deep into his lungs before letting it go. They were old now and there were things Hugo wanted to know. Maybe now Viggo would be willing to talk a little.

“You never told him?” Hugo asked.

“He loved Elijah, it was a done deal before I even arrived on the scene” a trace of envy laced the voice. 

“So you became a good friend to them both” concluded the other man.

“It wasn’t a hardship, I did like Elijah” Viggo defended himself.

Hugo didn’t point out there was a great difference between love and like. Instead he asked, “Did it ever occur to you that maybe Orlando fell in love with Frodo and found himself stuck with Elijah?”

“He loved Elijah, I wanted him to be happy, I thought he was happy until…. There was so much blood” Viggo stopped he didn’t understand why he needed to talk all of a sudden.

He rarely talked about his feelings for Orlando to anyone. At least this type of talk was safe with Hugo, he trusted the man.

He took a sip of coffee, “I was too old for him and Elijah seemed a much better match for him in all ways. It’s not the first time I’ve been wrong.”

“So why all these questions now?” Viggo asked with real interest.

“If I had asked them back then, you would have kicked me out of your bed so fast. I would have bounced twice” Hugo watched Viggo slowly grin at him.

“I was safely married with a couple of kids and you liked me” Hugo continued.

A wash of shame flowed over Viggo, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, I wasn’t about to give up my family for you. I was lonely and you needed someone. We were there for each other it was enough.” Hugo’s smile was tired.

There was a pause then, “Orlando, only ever saw me as a friend, I put my acting skills to good use and took what I could get.” Old longing entered Viggo’s voice.

“And Elijah?” Hugo found himself asking.

“Elijah may have been young but he was nobody’s fool. The minute he realized how I felt, he announced Orlando and he were an item”, Viggo sighed.

“And the rest is history” concluded Hugo as he flicked the ash from his cigarette, “You heard about the film?”

“Yep, my lawyers are keeping an eye on the script just in case.” Confirmed the other man.

“You can’t liable the dead” murmured Hugo.

“I’m not dead, neither are you, Sean, Billy Karl…” Viggo growled.

“I get the picture” Hugo soothed.

Comfortable silence enfolded the two men. Each caught in a past that would not let them go.

 

 

That evening in Viggo’s study with his friends around him, drinks in hand. The artist told them the reason he had asked them to visit.

“We have a history together and I feel you should be prepared for what I plan to do in the next few weeks”, six pairs of eyes looked at him and waited.

“Shortly after Elijah and Orlando died I received a letter, a box and a request. I promised myself back then that one day I would do as they asked.

Viggo handed his friends copies of the letter, “This is a preview of sorts, I don’t expect approval or understanding for me it is enough to know that this was there last wishes.”

He lead them to his studio, “I have something to show you”, Viggo pulled the door open and switched the light on.

One by one his friends entered the room, Viggo didn’t he leant against the wall and closed his eyes while he waited.  
Sean Astin left the room first, his eyes red, his face pale.

Viggo wasn’t sure what the man was going to do. Sean stared for a moment then hugged him, “Its…beautiful, thank you.”

 

 

Art Review Journel -

To great acclaim Viggo Mortensen published his book, “Pictures Of A Life Unfinished”. Not only did the critics love it, many Lord of the Rings fans joyfully bought it by the thousands. Featuring as it did a large section on the films. Plus private photos of the cast that remained close to Viggo as the years went by.

Then it was announced that London would premiere “Still Life Living With Love”, his new art installation. 

Much has been said, much has been written about this art work. Taste has been brought up, as has the morality of this so called air sculpture.

For those who do not know - the large room is completely white and in its very centre is a clear orb suspended in mid-air. Within it dances the ashes of Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood. Gusts of air carry the last remains of the two men. Spiralling and floating, like merry little black and gray snowflakes in a snow globe.

On the floor on either sides of it sit the urns (for all we know still holding what is left of the ashes.) In the background at random time intervals is the recorded laughter of the two men.

It’s a room to send chills down anyone’s back. The Bloom and Wood families have voiced their displeasure loudly. But even so the people flock to see this chilling show.

The artist has refused to make any public comment, letting his art work speak for itself….


End file.
